


healing of deceased

by Wound_glue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Trauma, boredom i guess, dealing with immortality, mention of gore and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wound_glue/pseuds/Wound_glue
Summary: dave and tavros meet eachother in a dreambubble. these versions of them never met before. they spend time with eachother, trying to deal with trauma, loneliness and what they think must be an eternal existense.( both of them act a bit out of character due to their experiences.tavros is a bit more confident but easy to anger, dave talks faster than he thinks sometimes and gets overwhelmed easily.)
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. the forest

**Author's Note:**

> i´ve never written anything before, withe the intention of posting it and i´m still really uncertain with my writing style. i also apologize for any typos or grammar errors. english isn´t my first language.  
> more notes at the end

Dave stared at the weirdly whacky utopia in front of him. The dreambubble he situated himself in consisted of some kind of forest mixed with falling apart yellow pillars of some sort of ruin? He wasn´t quiet sure. He enjoyed the peacefulness around him, sitting cross legged on the dry grass covered dirt. The sky painted pictures out of clouds and such that reminded him of bathbombs.  
Pink,purple and minty green mixed and swirled above his head, making him feel peaceful and a bit sleepy. He took of his shades, to really appreciate the vibrants of the sky. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the brightness of it all but the shine of the suns didn´t ruin his experience. Sitting there alone made him almost forget what had happened to him not too long ago. He wasn´t in this dreambubble for no reason after all...  
This dave´s death wasn´t quick nor easy. the memories of what he had to see still made him gag and tear up. Sometimes he wishes, there was no afterlife like this.  
Eventhough the quiet forest southed his soul, he felt lonely and a bit bored. There wasn´t a whole lot to do here. Wandering throu the ruins or hiking a bit in the forest was the best he could do. He did this as often as he felt like it but it also got pretty boring, because he explored most of the area around his "camp" but didn´t want to go further, out of fear of getting lost.  
His camp was just a little tent-ish build out of plants and sticks that he placed against some pillars and yellow marmour like walls to make a safe space for him to sleep. It was really primal but it served it´s purpose. It was really just meant to protect him from rain. He could sleep beneath the bare sky if he wanted to (and sometimes he did that) but sleeping under his construction felt just a bit classier to him for some reason.

He heard crackling noises. He had been alone in this area for what felt like an eternity but he couldn´t be sure how long it has really been, after all, time isn´t really a concept in places like these. It could´ve been only like 20 hours. But it could also been a year. Back to the original topic: Something is making noises.  
The crunchy noise of dried leafes made dave jump up and look around himself. He wasn´t quiet sure if he felt exitement or fear but his heart for sure was beating a bit faster than it was supoose to.  
He could´nt quiet make out, where it came from. Quickly, he grabbed a big pointy stick and stod up, jumped on top of one broken in half pillar to get a better view and prepared for the worst. There was no way of telling, that what he was going to face was friendly. Nervously he jumped in circles on top of the stomp like leftover of whatever that pillar was once part of. He couldn´t make anything out between the trees and yellow building parts. He tried to swift his shades up and down in hopes of getting a better image but no luck. Maybe he needed glasses? Suddenly he heard the creature behind him move. Dave prepared for the worst, eventhough he thought nothing really bad could happen to him. He was already dead, wasn´t he? He turn around with a very high pitched battlecry, pointing his pointly stick into the direction of the noisemaker. Before him stood a very confused troll. They stared at eachother for solid three senconds til the troll let out a nervous laughter. "W-what are you doing there?" he asked. Dave began to get a bit nervous. This was his first huma- no person contact in quiet a while. He felt like he forgot how to speak til he muttered "pretecting the land...". He didn´t think about what he said before forming words. Sadly for him, he had to roll with this now. "What land? For who and from who??"

Dave was getting more and more nervous, now that he realised in what situation he really was. His mind needed some time to defreeze. He took a hard look at that grey person in front of him. He thought, by inspecting him a bit more he could find something to pick on for some reason but it just made it even more difficult to speak. Dave was wearing a very basic black shirt with grey sweatpants that had gotten dirty from sitting and sleeping on dirt while the big horned troll in front of him wore a fucking suit. A really nice one even, although the colour choice was a bit funky. Dave had never thought, someone would willingly wear an orange suit.

"...From weird buisness men of course" Dave continued while pointing harder with his pointy stick.  
"Buisness men who hike in dreambubbles? A very specific group of people if you ask me."  
"Buisness women too of course! Especially buisness women..." This conversation already started to derail before it really started. They had a bit of a starring contest again until the troll started to slowly turn around. "O-okay I think I´ll rejoin the other buisness people again and tell them to not step on your property..?" "NONo no please don´t argh-I just-stay for a bit, I don´t know where expected that whole stick to go okay? I don´t protect shit here. I don´t own shit here either. how could I even own things here?" Dave started to giggle a bit in hopes to lighten the mood a bit.  
"Oh o-okay? You´re a bit weird but I guess you´re not a thread." The troll standing before the broken pillar started to turn a bit around again, standing parallel but lower to the blond kid.


	2. the smalltalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they´re getting to know each other a bit. i wonder how well they will get along...

" I didn´t meant to come off like that ok I´m just...I don´t really know man."  
Dave dropped the stick down to the ground the troll was standing on, sat down on the pillar so that his legs dangled down and looked at the ground very dramatically.  
" Who are you? I´ve met some humans here before but I haven´t seen one like you." The troll also sat down, but on the floor with his legs pulled to his torso. Looking up to the dude above him became a bit difficult because of how the sun was shining behind the pillars.  
" I´m Dave."  
"Dave?"  
" Yeah that´s my name. What did you think? That I would lie to you just to fuck around? Maybe I should´ve done that now that i think about it.." The Strider perceded to stike some kind of "the thinker " pose and looked somewhere between the leafy trees.  
" I didn´t question your name really, I just thought you would add something to that. Like uh.. your last name and your relationships with the others?"  
"Not til you tell me your name"  
"You´re making this overly complicated." He looked up in disbelieve of this blond fucker not getting to the point. Waisting his never ending time. But no matter how disbelieved he looked at him, dave waited patiently until the troll finally had to cave in. " Oh well, i guess I´ll give you more information so that this moves a bit more smoothly... I´m Tavros Nitram, I´m friends with Gamzee, Nepeta and Equius and i died because Vriska pushed me off some stairs, breaking my neck." Tavros looked up, trying to see Daves reaction but due to the lighting and his shades, he couldn´t quiet tell what was going on in his head. He himself was boiling with anger because he had to think about Vriska and she had done to him. After what felt like two seconds, Dave finally brought himself to say something but what he got out was pretty underwhelming.  
"Ah that sucks ass."  
Starting to lose passions, Nitram responded "It sure does. It´s your turn, human." Nothing about this smalltalk was nice and chill nor small. The air around them was thick and the silence that broke between them everytime Dave had to respond was very annoying to Tavros. The negativity that Dave felt radiating from Tavros made him even more nervous. He didn´t think his first conversation after his death would go this badly.  
" Oh right. so.. I´m Dave Strider, I have a brother. I´m friends with John, Jade and Rose. Very cool fellas. My favorite drink is apple juice-" "How did you die?"  
"That´s a piece of lore you´ll need to fight the final boss for, to hear dude. You´re not getting anything out of me."  
"Oh come on"  
"I´m coming on nothing. Curious cat get´s droven over or something."  
"What?" Tavros sat there confused. What the fuck was a cat? Annoyed, Dave jumped off of his pillar and started to walk to his little camp building. He didn´t want to answer that question. Thinking about his death was just too much for him now and exposing this to a total stranger felt wrong on so many levels. He would maybe tell this kind of shit to John but even for that conversation he would need more processing time. Tavros followed him, swiping the botton of his pants a bit to get the dirt off.


	3. the friends

" Hey, don´t walk off like that! It was just a simple question."  
Dave already layed down in his little build, ready to take a snooze. Sadly for him, tavros wasn´t ready talking yet.  
"I guess i shouldchange the topic....hmmm...."  
"You don´t need to. I can do that for you" Dave interrupted Tavros´s thinking " You mentioned some friends but i´ve never heard of them. Could you describe them a bit?"  
"M-my friends?"  
"Yeah, how did you call them uh... Napoleon?" "Nepeta." "Yeah. Who is that?" Not wanting to get his pants dirty again, Tavros pulled a big yellow rock closer to daves build to sit down.  
"Uh well, Nepeta is a very creative girl, she likes to roleplay and draw. Sometimes i would doodle with her a bit but i´m not very good at drawing-"  
"Prove it."  
"Prove what?"  
"That you´re not good at drawing."  
"Dude let me talk about Nepeta first. you can´t stay at one topic very long."  
"Ok"  
"So... she lives in a cave with a big purrbeast-"  
"What the fuck is a purrbeast?"  
" Don´t ask so many question! It´s something fluffy that walks on four legs and purrs. A purrbeast" Tavros used a lot of fast gestures during that explanations like he was trying to fasten up the process of describing it by flailing his arms around.  
" As I said: She lives with a purrbeast and shes very nice. I loved playing games with her, no matter if it was some roleplay stuff, a card or board game or just hide and seek. No matter what we did, I enjoyed her company...Equius´s too of course eh... oh well not as much as hers but still he was a pretty chill guy most of the time. You don´t know Equius either, do you?"  
"Nah, never heard of him. I do know Vriska though. John talked about her once I think.."  
" I don´t care about Vriska. He and Vriska are.. connected somehow tho. He made her arm as far as I can remember. He likes to build robots and beat them up after they are finished."  
" Sounds a bit counterproductive if you ask me. Why create if you just want to fuck it up?"  
" Don´t ask me, ask him. I guess he does that to get stronger. He was pretty strong, he couldn´t even draw with us, because he would always break the crayons."  
"Should´ve given him coloured pencils"  
" We tried that. Broke them"  
"How about markers"  
"God markers where the worst. He pushed to hard and all of the tips got pushed in. We could still use the pencils and crayons after they broke. We were able to sharpen them up again but you can´t do that with a bursted markers.."  
"Hm. Sounds annoying"  
"We just stopped trying after that. It was hopeless with him."  
" So what DID you do? You couldn´t draw with him for sure. Sculpting doesn´t sound like it would´ve been an option either"  
" Oh uhhh, he just talked to us most of the time. I didn´t a whole lot of conversations alone though, now that I´m thinking about it. He was very arrogant sometimes because of his bloodcolour."  
"Hm. Sounds like a prick"  
" Ah i wouldn´t call him that. I would call him a weirdo, to be honest. He used to drink diary products out of glasses."  
" Dude, drinkinhg milk is like a villian trait. Villians drink milk in movies sometimes to show how fucked up they are. Did you ever watch clockwork orange?"  
" No, I don´t know what that is."  
"Oh ok. It´s a pretty fucked up movie. Don´t watch it if you´re squimish."  
" I wasn´t even thinking about waching it. How would I even do that?"  
" Fuck you´re right..."  
Both of them went quiet. Something about Tavros´s last sentence made them feel heavy. Maybe Tavros didn´t quiet realise the reality yet that he found himself in.  
Maybe Dave couldn´t believe the reality he lived in yet. Who knew.  
" Should I talk about my friends now? To keep the talk going?" Dave interrupted their silence.  
" Sure. I´ve met Rose in here before. She seems cool."  
"Where did you meet her? Is she near?" Tavros saw some hope in the eyes of the kid in front of him through the shades.  
" Uh I don´t know. Time and space is funky in here." The hope in dave automatically died.  
" Oh right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well their conversations sure are... conversations. they still need to develope trust ok? you can´t rush friendship (and love). especially if both are from different planets and meet in some kind of afterlife.


	4. the first touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of process in such a short chapter! ( I feel like I´m repeating the names a bit to often but I really can´t come up with any other ways to referr to them?)

"I haven´t talked to her in quiet a while. I don´t even remember what the last thing was that I said to her. Probably something really funny."  
Dave layed there calmly, tilting his head so that it looks like he´s starring at the sky but really he was just looking at Tavros. He saw a lot of anger in him, a lot of regret and exaustion. It was understandable to Dave why he looked like that. Maybe it wasn´t that long ago that he´d died.  
" Rose is a really awesome gal pal, y´know? She talks like a librarian. Won´t shut up about literature and shit."  
Tavros didn´t really react. It seemed like he was really invested in some deep thoughts. Not wanting to annoy him, Dave stopped talking and just kept looking at the suited troll. He could practically feel the sadness from Tavros radioating over to him. His eyes wandering around the floor, his fingers slowly fidgeting around themselves, the corners of his mouth moving up and down as if he was fighting the negative emotions that way... Dave didn´t want to see him like that. It made him feel so terrible about himself eventhough he didn´t cause Tavros´s thoughts.  
Slugishly Dave started to stand up, brushed over his shirt quickly to get off the sandy dirt and stopped in front of Tavros, who was still sitting on the rock. They looked at each other and saw the dispair that the other carried in the face.  
"W-what are you planning to do?" Tavros started to tremble.  
"Hug you, you sad sack of left over live energy or something." Dave responded and opened his arms wide. There was a warm but rather subtle smile to see on his face. It took Tavros a moment to deside, if giving in would be the right decision. He really needed to let out his emotions but he didn´t feel comfortable with that around other people. A weird inner conflict has been inside him ever since he stombled across others in the dream bubble. If he had been alone in the forest, he would allow himself to bawl out his eyes and punch a tree to let all of the frustration and grudge out just for a moment.  
The offer of comfort seemed too good to be true to him. He expected betrayal. Non the less, he accepted the embrace. What was there to lose?

Dave´s arms wrapped around his body and warmed him. He didn´t know dead players still gave out warmth. As soon as he hugged Dave back(arms wrapped around Daves neck), the tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn´t hold back anymore. No matter how much Tavros tried to stay calm, Dave could hear his shakey breath and his small sobs. he could only blobber out " it´s just" " how could" and "why" quietly,almost hissed. It was really hard to make out what he has trying to say but Dave understood. Tavros handled with what had happened but not the build up that must´ve happened before his death.

They stood there in their close embrace, holding each other tighter and tighter, to obsorb the others heat. Two touch starved boys at the end of existance. Not knowing what to expect or what to do. None of their actions would have real concequences here, yet they felt more nervous than ever. Dave opened his eyes. All of the sudden he noticed the trees. They had changed color. The leaves where green when both of them first arrived at this place but now they appeared purple-ish red. This might´ve happened because Tavros´s memories mixed with Dave´s and changed the reality that they stood in. The change was rather minor but still noticable enough for him.  
" Tavros look at what you´ve created."  
"C-create?" Tavros led go and looked at Dave confused.  
"Dude, you changed the leaves with your mind!" He tried to cheer Nitram up.  
"Look dude, now they look magical. I´ve never seen such weird leaves."  
"Dave, they look normal now. Leaves are purple on alternia" "Don´t be such a bummer, it looks magical to me." " Well if it looks magical to you..." Tavros placed his chin on Dave´s shoulder again to continue their hug. They stayed in this close embrace for quiet a while til both of them felt tired of standing around like that. They decited to sit down to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels a bit too rushed to me but I really want things to start moving.. :(  
> I also have to figure out how to work around the time problem. I don´t want 90% of this fic to be dialog.

**Author's Note:**

> really, this was just a really quick idea i had but i think i´ll keep going with it, no matter if people are interested in more or not >:)  
> i will definently develope some kind of relationship in here but im not sure in what direction this might go. i also dont know how fast i want things to develope yet.


End file.
